Baby Makes Five Reposted
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: HIATUS Cameron agrees to carry House and Cuddy's baby. Need I say more? Huddy, Hameron, lots of angsty goodness! Will have adult content and smut in future chapters. I am reposting this story because I took it down a while back. I do intend to finish it
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Baby Makes Five

**Author: **JB(Still)LovesSharks

**Fandom:** House, M.D.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** House, Cuddy and Cameron in various pairings between the three (don't want to spoil)

**Warnings:**

**Summary: **Cameron agrees to carry House and Cuddy's baby. Need I say more? Huddy, Hameron, etc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House, nor any of the characters that appear in the television show. Don't sue k?

**Authors Note:** Yes, this is me reposting a story I wrote a while ago. I deleted all my stuff after being bombarded by flames. Wish I hadn't, but nothing to do about it now but start re-uploading stuff. I'm combining the first seven chapters into one long chapter. The next chapter will be everything else I've written and then the third will start with new stuff.

**Chapter 1**

House sucked on his lower lip as he spotted his former female duckling walking down the hall towards him. Well, not towards him specifically, but he knew if he got in front of her...

"Ugh, House!" The girl caught her footing before she could stumble to the floor; his cane having done a good job tripping up her legs. "What was that for?" She glared at him as she fixed her blonde hair unconsciously.

He shrugged nonchalantly, swinging his cane between his hands now. "Haven't bugged you in a while; didn't want you to feel like I stopped caring."

"You never cared in the first place." She eyed him with annoyance and attempted to skirt past him towards her original destination. His cane stopped her once more, though less violently this time. "House." She turned on him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you want something? Because if you don't, I'd like to get out of these scrubs. They are covered in my car accident victim's blood, if you hadn't noticed."

He actually hadn't noticed. "Speckled, not covered." He corrected, ignoring the roll of her eyes. Her pink scrub top did have traces of red on it, but not nearly enough to prioritize her needing to change right away. No, first he had to ask her something. "Do you want to have a baby?"

Cameron balked, her glare turning into a frown. "You're seriously asking me that?" She narrowed her eyes and turned to walk back the way she'd come. Only this time he stopped her with a tight grip to her upper arm. When she looked up at him she could see he wasn't making a joke; he actually looked dead serious. "You want me to have a baby with you?" The annoyance was still there, though now she couldn't help but be curious what he was up to.

"No, I want you to have a baby with Cuddy." He corrected her once more, watching as her eyes grew wide in confusion. "You wouldn't have to sleep with her or anything. Unless you wanted to of course, but-"

"House, I don't have time for this." Cameron tried to yank her arm from his grip but he held on tight. With his other hand firmly on his cane, he walked the girl across the hallway towards an empty snack machine alcove. She kept quiet as he moved her, knowing at this point arguing wasn't going to make him leave her alone.

Once he got them out of earshot of those still passing in the hall, he let her go and focused his intense gaze back on her. "Cuddy wants a baby." He lifted his cane and pointed at her lower abdomen. "You've got a vacant internal incubator."

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest once more. "Yeah, I've also got breasts, but you don't see me renting _those_ out to the fellows in Pedes."

"You wouldn't get much for them anyway." He took a small step back as she scowled at him.

"One, what makes you think I would want to have a baby? And two, what makes you think I would want to have a baby for someone else?" She narrowed her gaze, her hands now pressed into her hips in a familiar authoritative fashion.

"I've seen the way you look at babies. You start lactating the moment one of them cries."

Cameron tilted her head as she still glared at him. "Yeah, _other_ people's babies. And I don't lactate."

"Good, cause if you ask me, it's not very attractive." House raised a brow at her, hoping to get some response other than her current one. It didn't work. "And it _would_ be another person's baby. You could have it, then give it to Cuddles."

Cameron was growing less irritated and more intrigued by his insistence. "Why do you care so much if she has a baby or not?" She watched him carefully as he thought up a response.

He shrugged nonchalantly once more. "I figure if she has a brat to take care of, she'll finally leave me alone." His response wasn't quite what she was expecting, but it was along the same lines; selfish and inconsiderate.

"So why are you coming to _me_ about this?" She loosened up her stance.

He knew Cuddy'd have his head if she knew he'd divulged one of her most personal secrets, but Cameron _did_ ask... "Cause Mommy's not a very good Mommy. At least her body isn't. She's been trying in-vitro, but has had three miscarriages."

Cameron once again wasn't expecting this. Sure, she liked Dr. Cuddy well enough, respected her mostly as her boss and the dean of the hospital. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that." All the tension in her body had dissipated, her expression no longer irritated, but empathetic.

"No one knows. And it needs to stay that way. I mean it." House was once more making her nervous with how serious he was being. Actually, serious didn't cover it; he looked downright threatening. It wasn't as if she'd intended to take the woman's secret and post it up all over the locker rooms, but she nodded quickly anyway, reassuring him she understood fully there would be consequences if she let it slip.

"Did she tell you she was looking for a surrogate?" She found herself unable to stop the idle thoughts of carrying the woman's baby for her. "And did she choose me specifically?" It made her feel incredibly honored that the woman would even consider trusting her with something as personal and involved as this.

He shook his head, unfortunately wiping the small, pleased look from Cameron's face. "No, she doesn't know I'm asking you. You know Funbags; she's too proud to ask for help."

"So... You thought you would come to me, insert this idea into my head, and then hope I would, what? Go to Dr. Cuddy myself and proposition her?" She raised a brow at this.

House shrugged again. "Did I succeed?"

"What? No!" Cameron placed her hands back on her hips and glared at him. "How dare you mess in her private life like this." She tried to portray anger, but inside she was still feeling for the older woman. "And in my life, as well."

"Oh come on, it would only effect you for nine months." He was back on the offensive, his stare overpowering hers.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Show's how little you know about woman, House." Having had enough of the conversation, she started towards the hallway.

House didn't chase after her. "Yeah, well, at least think about it!" He called at her retreating form, and then watched as she vanished around the corner.

***

Cameron couldn't shake the conversation she'd just had with House from her mind. I mean, was he really that arrogant he thought he could manipulate her for his own selfish gains? Unless he really _did_ care about his boss, and wanted her to be happy getting what she apparently really desired. "This is ridiculous." She mumbled under her breath as she pushed her way into the first floor ladies locker room. "_Only _nine months? Is he fucking kidding me?" She continued to rant under her breath as she began pulling off her soiled scrubs.

Tossing them into the nearest biohazard bin, she began rummaging through the pile of clean uniforms, frowning when all she could find were sizes XL and up. "Great, just great." She struggled to tie the oversized scrub bottoms in a way that didn't make her look like she was wearing a skirt, but gave up in frustration and hoped no one would laugh too hard at her. At least the top covered the bunched waistline. "I look like a kid in her mothers clothing." She mused as she stared at herself in a full length mirror.

"Oh christ, Dr. Cuddy!" She nearly jumped out of the scrubs as she noticed a figure reflected behind her. Cameron turned around quickly, spotting her boss sitting in the corner of two rows of lockers; she appeared to be crying. "Dr. Cuddy, is everything alright?" Immediately tuning to her caregiver channel, she approached the huddled woman slowly and then knelt down on the floor before her.

Cuddy had been holding her breath as she heard a figure rummaging around the locker room out of sight. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her like this, so kept perfectly still, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately for her, this was just another wish she wouldn't have granted. At least it was Dr. Cameron, she thought. Not that she knew the woman that well, but for some reason she felt comforted as the woman approached her in concern. "I'm fine Dr. Cameron." She tried meekly, unable to muster even a fake smile.

"Yeah, and these scrubs don't make me look like Ally McBeal." Cameron countered, getting the other woman to at least turn the corners of her lips upward. "Though if you see any dancing babies, be sure to let me know." The words were out of her lips before she could catch herself, and the beginnings of a smile she'd brought to the older woman's face quickly vanished. "Shit, sorry."

"No, it's fine." Cuddy shook her head, reformatting her face so that it was neutral; almost unreadable. "I'm fine." She reiterated, wiping any residual tears from her eyes. Unfortunately her mascara hadn't been water proof and her actions only made this all the more evident. She remained blissfully unaware of her appearance though, at least until Cameron laughed and stood up, turning towards the rooms row of sinks. "What?" She asked as the woman returned with a wet ball of paper towels in her hand.

Cameron offered the bundle to her, and she took it curiously. "You're a raccoon. Personally, I think it's cute, but I'm not sure how professional it is." The woman explained, kneeling back down in front of her boss. Cuddy let out a small laugh and began dabbing at her eyes and cheeks. It wasn't helping very much; black smudges still remained on her reddened skin. "Here, let me." Cameron took the soggy towels and began wiping the other woman's face carefully, one hand on the back of her head to hold her still.

"Thanks." Cuddy gave the woman a sincere half smile this time. "Why did you apologize?" This question threw the blonde, who simply gaped at her, the soggy towel clenched in her slowly forming fist. Cuddy could see that the girl knew what she was talking about and waited patiently for her to answer. Cameron didn't have an answer, just a guilty expression, which she tried to hide behind her bangs.

Finally, after nearly a minute of hiding, she knew she had to say something. "I- I've seen you around babies." She explained, glancing up tentatively at her boss. "You practically lactate when one cries." This got them both to laugh, the awkwardness of the previous two minutes dissipating around them. When they both collected themselves, Cameron dialed her expression back towards her 'concerned face'. "I don't know. I just- You seem to like babies a lot."

Cuddy sighed and rested her head against the locker behind her to look up over Cameron's head towards the mirror. She couldn't see either of them from her angle, which was probably for the best; she was sure she still looked like a raccoon. "Am I that obvious?" She let out a breathy laugh and brought her gaze back to her employee. Cameron was nodding, her eyebrows raised, confirming to Cuddy her suspicion. "Yes, I like babies. Love them, actually. Can't have one though."

Cameron bit down on her lip, glancing away momentarily as her heart began to beat faster. If there was one thing she did not want to be doing right now, after that conversation with House, it was to be talking to Cuddy about her not being able to have a baby. Only she wasn't supposed to know, so she had to bite, and just pray her bleeding heart didn't climb into her mouth and make her say something rash. "Can't have one? I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but you don't need to be in a relationship-"

"I know that." Cuddy cut her off, waving her hand at her. "And I tried it, three times. My body just... well..." She couldn't find the words to continue her public self loathing so settled for resting her head back against the locker. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she could talk to this woman; open up to her. Perhaps it was the stress getting to her; not having someone to talk about these problems with really sucked sometimes. Cameron seemed concerned enough... Or at least she hadn't run away yet.

"I tried looking into adoption, but apparently I'm not a very good candidate. Single, long hours, hectic schedule and all that." She frowned and rolled her head to the side, still doing all she could to keep her gaze off the woman in front of her. If she couldn't see Cameron's empathetic face, she could pretend she was just talking to herself, in the mirror, in her bathroom at home. Sadly, she realized how pathetic that made her seem; that talking to herself was how she handled most of her problems these days.

Cameron kept silent as she listened to the woman open up to her. Part of her wanted to pull her boss into her arms and rock her, the other wanted to stop her before she opened up too much. She had already soaked up one person's literally bleeding heart that day, and she didn't think changing her scrubs would rid her of Cuddy's metaphorical maroon stains. "There still _are_ other options, Dr. Cuddy." She found herself saying, one of her hands reaching out to touch the woman's damp cheek.

Cuddy couldn't avert her eyes any longer and rested her head against the woman's soft hand. "I know." She reached for the forgotten paper towels and began dabbing at her tears again. The irony of her situation was beginning to dawn on her; she'd escaped to the locker room to avoid confronting a neglectful mother of a newborn infant. At least she was neglectful in _her_ eyes. The painful reality that some people who should never be allowed to have children, still managed to have them, and that she, someone who wanted a child to love more than anything, couldn't, had caused her to hole herself up where she currently sat.

"I know I'm not as young as I used to be," She gave the girl a half smile before continuing, "but they say my eggs are fine. It's just my body that..." Again she found she couldn't finish her sentence and so simply let it hang. "Anyway, I thought about surrogacy for maybe ten minutes, but then threw that idea right out the window."

Cameron frowned unexpectedly at this. She knew there was a reason House had come to her about this situation, but she didn't realize it was because Cuddy had already dismissed the idea herself. He wanted her to suggest it, which meant he knew she wasn't asking anyone, or even considering anyone anymore. She couldn't help herself, she had to know why. "I don't understand, why wouldn't you try surrogacy?"

This got Cuddy to laugh, though it was more out of self pity than amusement. "Are you kidding? Who's going to subject their body to having _my_ child? I have no friends; everyone in this hospital hates me, or is at least afraid of me." The woman was shaking her head now, unable to stem the tears as she confronted herself with this painful realization again. "No one in their right mind would do that; not for _me _anyway."

Cameron should have heeded her internal warning signal and had stopped the conversation minutes ago; her heart was not only taking control of her voice, but her emotions as well. "Don't say that Dr. Cuddy. There's a lot of people out there who would do this for you. I mean, did you actually ask anyone?"

Cuddy shook her head and dabbed at her fresh tears with the back of her hand. Cameron sighed and pulled herself towards the lockers to take a seat next to her boss. "You know, I'm here if you ever want to talk." She leant her head forward to try and catch Cuddy's eyes, so the woman could see she wasn't really alone. "I mean, you _are_ my boss, and we don't know each other all that well, but I do respect you and would like to maybe get to know you more." She shrugged, feeling self conscious now and averted her gaze to the floor between her feet.

Cuddy sighed and kept her gaze on her own feet. Everything seemed to be happening so fast; coming out of right field at her. She'd escaped the clinic to get _away_ from thinking about babies, and now here she was talking about them with a woman she had once considered nothing more than a pretty face in a lab coat. She shook her head at this, feeling guilty about her drastically incorrect first impression. Though, if she ever got up the nerve to ask, she would bet that Cameron's first impression of her wasn't very _nice_ either. "Thanks, I guess."

Cameron frowned at this and worried that perhaps she'd overstepped. It was one thing to bring your crying boss a paper towel, it was another to pry into their personal life. "Sorry, I guess I'm overstepping." She started to pull herself to her feet but halted when she felt a hand grasp her elbow. Looking down at Cuddy, she could see the woman was fighting some major internal battle. "Alright." She said reassuringly and took a seat back next to the woman. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both remaining still as a handful of people came in and out of the locker room; none of them stumbling upon their hiding place thankfully. When they were alone again, Cameron turned to her boss. "How come you never asked anyone? To carry your baby for you?"

The dark haired woman sighed and rested her cheek on the arms crossed over her knees. "It's stupid really." She caught Cameron's gaze momentarily but then looked away, not wanting to clam up again. She'd been carrying around this weight all by herself, ever since she realized she couldn't have a child the natural way. "I suppose it's a control thing. I don't know." She turned her head and buried her eyes into her arm.

"How so?" Cameron found herself reaching over and placing a tentative hand on Cuddy's back. When the woman didn't jerk away, she began to rub across her shoulders.

Cuddy took in a deep breath, the stiffness in her back and neck loosening ever so slightly under the younger woman's touch. It felt nice. "I'm the youngest woman to become Dean of this hospital. Do you think I got there by asking other people for help?" The hand on her back stopped moving for a moment, before continuing with it's motions like before.

Cameron thought about her response, wondering what to say, or even if there _was_ anything to say. She wasn't a therapist, and she wasn't a mother herself; was she really qualified to give advice? Taking the chance that her boss would misunderstand her, she decided on answering, "Maybe not, but did you ever turn someone down when _they_ offered to help?"

"Huh?" Cuddy lifted her head and turned to face the woman questioningly. "If people offered, then depending on what it was, sure, I'd accept the assistance. But if you're suggesting that out of the blue someone's going to come up to me and offer to be a surrogate mother, then-"

"I would." The words were out of her mouth before she could comprehend the weight they carried; the implications that she may not be able to take back. She could see the confusion spreading into shock on her bosses face, and suddenly felt overheated; like it was too hot, and there wasn't enough air for the both of them. "I'm sorry, I- uh... That was inappropriate of me." She stammered as she climbed to her feet. "I'm really sorry, Dr. Cuddy. I'm sure if you did decide to do this, you already have a list of potential mothers." She knew her face was beat red, but continued to ramble. "I don't know why I said that, why I thought you would-" She couldn't take the woman's wide, unblinking eyes staring at her any longer and turned and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry. Just- I'm sorry." And she was out.

***

House strode into his bosses office, his cane thumping across the floor as he limped to stand in front of her desk. "Mommy! Can you please talk to this idiot in geriatrics and let him know that performing an MRI on a 98 year old terminally ill patient is like buying an analog television set. Sure, they once served a purpose, but in a month they're gonna be obsolete. _My_ patient on the other hand..." He stopped, realizing that Cuddy wasn't listening to him. In fact, she didn't seem to have recognized his presence at all. "Earth to Cuddles." He tapped his cane on her desk, causing her to immediately jump out of her thoughts, and almost her chair.

"House!" She caught her breath and eased herself into what she hoped was a relaxed, tensionless position. "What do you want?" Her usual annoyance and irritation wasn't accompanying her words. No, she almost sounded like she was defeated already, and just wanted to give him what he wanted, so he'd leave her alone. She should have known better.

"I don't like that tone you're taking with me." He acted authoritative and sat down in one of the chairs before her desk, his hands crossed on top of his cane. "Either you just killed a patient, or someone here is getting sued. Judging by you're lack of raccoon eyes, I'd say it was the latter." He leant back in his chair now and studied her curiously. "Is it me?"

Cuddy was momentarily distracted by his description; raccoon eyes? He must have said it to Cameron at one point; there was no way they both housed that phrase independent of the other. _Shit_. Now she was thinking about Cameron again. "No, no one is being sued. And I've been working in the clinic... Unlike _some_ people." She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping her sudden switch in personality was fooling him. Only, it was House; of course it wasn't.

"You're hiding something." He watched her shoulders slump ever so slightly, confirming his suspicion, despite the adamant shaking of her head. "As a concerned employee of this hospital, I feel it's my duty to point out that you're full of shit." He sat forward again and stared at her knowingly.

She sighed and looked away, chewing on her lip, her mind once more drifting off to the incident with Cameron. House knew about her attempts to get pregnant; hell, he was the one who had shot her in the ass everyday, trying to boost the likely hood of success. He also knew that she had miscarried the three times in-vitro _had_ been successful. "I talked to Cameron earlier." She told him, still looking at the undecorated wall and not at him.

"She agreed to the lesbian porn photo shoot? Excellent." She didn't turn to glower at him, something that actually caught him off guard. Truthfully the fact that she and Cameron even had a conversation earlier surprised him. He knew his former duckling was selfless and caring, but had she actually approached Cuddy with his suggestion? And after only an hour of thinking about it?

"No, we decided to go with video. Pay's better." Cuddy turned to look back at him, a faint smirk across her face. He relaxed, and countered her smirk with a naughty grin.

"Oh, stop teasing me Cuddles. You know I like to keep it out of the workplace." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"When have you ever kept _anything_ out of the workplace?" She countered, crossing her arms over her chest now, her confidence flowing back into her. This thing with House- this was normal. She liked normal. Cameron offering to have her baby was definitely _not_ normal.

House leant back in the chair and lifted his bad leg onto the edge of her desk, following it with his good one. "So what did you and blonde Cameron talk about?" He rolled his cane up and down his thighs as he watched her stumbling for a suitable response. "And you may as well tell me the truth upfront, unless you want to sit here all day." He smirked at her. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

Cuddy frowned at him, considering momentarily using her status to throw him out of her office. Only that would cause him to become even more interested, and then he definitely wouldn't leave her alone. "We talked about babies, okay?" She lifted her hands up and shook her head at him, wordlessly asking if his curiosity had been satiated.

Nope. "Blonde Cameron's pregnant? I _told_ her the hair made her look like a slut." His mind was working in overdrive now; did this mean she really _did_ offer her services to the woman? Was there nothing he couldn't get his former employee to do? Of course, he hadn't spoken to her solely on the basis of screwing with her; the majority of it _did_ have to do with helping Cuddles on her endless search for spawn.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him and leant back in her own chair; clutching a pen between her fingers. "Something to gossip about. Something you could use to make that poor woman even more miserable."

"You're words, not mine." House watched as Cuddy began to tap the pen against her knuckles in mild agitation. "And I doubt there exists anything that _could_ make that woman miserable. Except maybe the Wombat. Or worse, carrying the Wombat's child!" He faked a rather impressive shudder. "Wait, _is_ she carrying original blonde doctors kid?" He pulled his legs off her desk and sat up, suddenly fearing that perhaps his entire scheme could be halted then and there with this information.

Cuddy noticed House's immediate reaction to the thought that Cameron could be pregnant with Dr. Chase's kid. It struck her as odd, because he hadn't seemed concerned when he thought she was simply pregnant. No, he was reacting specifically to Chase being the father. _This is ridiculous_. She shook her head quickly, ridding the irrelevant thoughts from her mind. "She's not pregnant, House." She hoped her voice was stern enough that he'd accept the answer and leave it be.

Of course, House never let anything be. "How do you know? She _could_ be." He replied as he began tossed the cane between his hands.

Cuddy sighed and leant forward, placing her elbows on her desk. "I know." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, part of her wondering what the hell she was thinking, about to blurt this to House. The other part desperately needed to share this with someone, so when she woke up tomorrow she could confirm whether it had been a dream or not. "I know she's not pregnant, House, because she offered to give birth to my child."

***

Cameron nearly jumped out of her skin when Chase stepped up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Woah, easy there." The Australian took a step back, withdrawing his offending appendage. "You alright?" Cameron placed a hand on her chest as she tried to regain her normal heart rate. She'd been standing outside the NICU, watching as a half dozen doctors tended to premature and otherwise sickly newborns.

"Yeah, sorry." She breathed, turning to face her ex fiancee. He was looking at her with the same expression he used to give her when he felt a specific case was getting to her. Back when they used to work for Dr. House, that is. So why was she looking so teary eyed, standing around in Pedes?

"You... have a patient up here?" He asked, trying to wriggle out what was bother her. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still cared for the woman.

The woman shook her head quickly and started walking down the hallway towards the elevators. Naturally, the intensivist turned surgeon followed. "Chase, what do you want?" She sounded tired, like she hadn't slept in days. Which she hadn't; the conversation she'd had with Cuddy wouldn't let her. It was nearing a week since she'd spoken to her boss in the locker room; it seemed like each of them were trying to avoid the other at all costs.

"_I_ was checking on a patient." Chase was on her heels and followed her into the elevator just as she started to turn red in the face. He knew _that_ expression and went to place a hand on her shoulder as the first few tears started to leak down her cheeks. This time she didn't even give him a chance to startle her; she swatted his hand away vehemently and turned around, wiping at her eyes furiously.

"If you have a patient, why are you following me?" She asked, still facing the elevator wall. Chase sighed and reached over to pull the emergency stop on the control panel. The lift jerked to a halt as an alarm began to blare. This got the woman to turn around and face the blonde doctor, her face still red but no longer damp.

"Look, I know we're not together anymore, but we've had enough on again, off again experiences to grant me permission to worry about you." He gave her a sincere expression and once more took a step towards her; this time she didn't back away. "You look like crap lately Allison." The woman rolled her eyes and brought her gaze to his, almost challenging him to insult her again. "You know what I mean." He covered up, running a hand through his hair. "When's the last time you've slept?"

Cameron didn't want to be having this conversation; especially not with someone she'd been emotionally and physically involved with for almost three years. I mean, how do you tell someone you're considering having and giving away a baby; especially someone you'd almost had a baby with in the past. Not that Chase was aware of it; she'd made certain of that.

Shoving the intruding memory back into the abyss of her mind, she sighed and walked to the elevator panel and pushed in the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to jerk into motion again. "Chase, you have a patient." She gave him an emotionally exhausted look. Suddenly the doors opened and before he could get in another statement, she'd exited the elevator and was lost in the crowded lobby hallway.

***

Wilson looked around the room he'd found Cuddy in with curiosity. He remembered helping the woman pick paint samples and register for baby gifts at Babies 'R Us, but he hadn't known she'd gone ahead and actually set up a nursery. She had only been pregnant less than a month when the topic of redecorating her spare room had been broached. Wilson had gone along with it, even though his mind was screaming at him to stop her from getting too attached to this pregnancy. It was her third attempt at in-vitro; she'd miscarried her previous two.

"Do you think it's too cliche to use greens?" Cuddy asked, turning around when she heard her colleague step into the room. She'd invited him over for dinner with the hopes of having a serious conversation about the topic of surrogacy via Dr. Cameron. She knew it was incredibly premature to be spreading the idea around, especially after only one conversation with the woman about it. Hell, the way the blonde looked after she'd offered her services was enough for Cuddy to know she hadn't really meant it. So why was she so confident that the woman actually had?

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped onto the plush light blue carpet and looked around the perviously undecorated storage room. In the center of the room were bunched together an entire maplewood baby furniture set. The crib looked to be one of those that easily converted into a toddler bed when the time came. If he wasn't mistaken, she had actually done up the mattress with yellow sheets and blankets. "Lisa?" He asked, walking closer to his boss now. "Are you alright?"

Cuddy set down the bucket of mint green paint atop the ladder, placing the sopping brush inside. "Why? I thought we both agreed on this color if we went with green." She wiped her nose, unknowingly smearing a bit of paint across her features. Wilson bit his lower lip and turned to look around the room again. "I know what you're going to say..."

"Are you out of your mind?" Wilson turned back, interrupting the woman. She gave him a startled and hurt expression and skirted past him out of the nursery and towards her kitchen. The oncologist followed. "Lisa, how long has it been? You- you know it's unhealthy to get attached too early." He didn't follow her around the kitchen's island, but leant on it and watched as she scrubbed the paint off her hands. "And you've got some on your nose."

The woman nodded and grabbed a paper towel, dampened it and wiped clean her face, then turned around and leant back against the marble countertop, standing now directly opposite her friend. "I'm not pregnant, James." The relieved look he didn't try to hide caused her to frown. "And the agency hasn't changed their minds about adoption, either." She threw in quickly as she turned and grabbed some more paper towels to dry her hands.

Wilson had been there through her three previous miscarriages; had sat with her in her hospital room while the different gynecologists each gave them the unfortunate news. He hadn't even thought about the adoption agency, but knew there was no way they'd reconsider her application short of her changing professions. He suddenly had a horrible thought. "You're not considering a black market baby are you?"

Cuddy stared at him for a moment and looked away. She had been hoping to save the baby conversation till after she'd loaded him up with pasta and wine. Thinking about it now, it was stupid to even let him see the nursery before she talked to him about Cameron's proposition. "You know me better than that Dr. Wilson."

He cringed as she used his office name and watched as she exited around the island and knelt down before her wine cooler. "Well I certainly hope you _aren't_ pregnant..." She gave him another look as she shut the glass door with her knee and carried the bottle and two glasses over to him. Ignoring his insensitive statement, she uncorked the wine bottle and poured them each a tall glass. Wilson took his but eyed it suspiciously. "Why do I feel like you're about to tell me something very personal." He watched as she drank down nearly half her white wine in one go.

"I think I'm going to say yes." She explained, watching his features contort as he scrambled to guess what she was talking about. Saving him the trouble she continued, "I'm going to tell Dr. Cameron she can carry my child."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a knock on the glass door to the diagnostics conference room, causing the tables three occupants to turn their heads, spotting Cuddy at the door. Without waiting for an invitation she pushed it opened and glanced first at House, who was, like always, standing by his white board, marker in hand. Next she scanned the table for the woman she was looking for. "Dr. Cameron, can I uh, speak to you for a moment?" She looked again to House, who was obviously intrigued. "Alone." She added.

Cameron blinked at the woman curiously. She had been pulled from the ER to help on this difficult case since her knowledge of infectious diseases would be particularly useful with this patient. Some doctor named Taub had gone to replace her downstairs. He didn't look qualified to run her department, albeit temporarily, but she ignored the tension in favor of the reprieve being back in Diagnostic's brought her. Until now that is.

"Um, sure?" The woman slowly pushed her chair out from under the glass table and purposefully kept her eyes from catching House's as she followed her boss into his private office. Well, private was an understatement seeing as the walls were made of glass. At least it was fairly soundproof, and that's all that Dr. Cuddy cared about at that moment, for she didn't know exactly how to say what she wanted to say. "Dr. Cuddy, is there a problem in the ER?"

This snapped the older woman's attention onto the girl and she shook her head quickly. "No, no, every-things fine. I just needed to talk to you." At this both woman inadvertently turned their heads away so their focus was on the walls opposite. Cameron had known this was gonna come back up, but even still, didn't feel prepared to talk about her offer. "I think you know what about." Cuddy finally brought her gaze back to her employee, a knot tightening in her throat at the girls tense posture.

"I know." Cameron responded a little too quickly, then bit her lip and clasped her hands in front of her. She too looked back up and caught Cuddy's gaze. "The surrogacy thing." She elaborated, even though both woman seemed uncomfortably clear what they were about to converse about. "Yeah."

"So this is um, awkward." Dr. Cuddy ran her hand up the back of her neck through her hair. "I guess I should have prepared a speech, or brought you flowers or something." This got the other woman to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. "Well, incase you said yes, I thought it might be proper to um, bring you something... as a thank you." Her face was now as red as her blazer and she was trying very hard not to glance at the exit of House's office.

Cameron relaxed her face and nodded. "Yes." She let the word hang in the air, making it clear to Cuddy that there was nothing prepared to follow it. Her eyes widened as she took a step closer.

"Yes?" She reiterated, not quite sure she heard the girl right. "Yes to the flowers, or to-"

Cameron took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing her face to end up in a genuine smile. "Yes to carrying your child." She said, suddenly having to brace herself as the older woman threw her arms around her, nearly knocking her off balance. "Woah.. hey." She laughed as her boss stood back up and fixed her skirt suit.

"Sorry, I just, it's just... wow." She was shaking at the same time as smiling hugely. "Yes, really?" Now she had her hands on the girls shoulders, needing the contact with the woman as she spoke to make it even more real for her.

The ER attendant nodded, watching as tears actually started to form in her bosses eyes. "If you're gonna get all weepy, I suggest we go somewhere else." The blonde turned and pointed towards the conference room where the three remaining doctors were watching them intently.

Cuddy nodded quickly and dabbed at her eyes gently so as not to mess up her make-up like previously she'd done when the subject had come up the first time. Cameron placed her hand this time on Cuddy's arm and lead her towards the glass exit and then towards the elevator. "Wait, were _are_ we going?" The dark haired woman asked, noticing Cameron hadn't pressed the ground level where her office and the ER were.

"I'm taking you to the pedes gift shop. You owe me flowers."

***

Dr. Kutner was first to speak, back in the conference room. They had watched the conversation, the hug and then the blonde woman walking the older woman down the hall, all the while one touching the other in some form or another. "What the hell was that about?"

"If I didn't know any better..." Thirteen placed the tip of her pen in her mouth and grinned rather naughtily.

"Hey, hey." House tapped the table with his cane, regaining his two remaining underlings attention. "First, you," He pointed at Kutner, "go wash your mouth out with soap." He turned to Thirteen now. "And you, stop picturing those two having hot, wild lesbian sex." The woman stared at him challengingly. "Only I'm allowed to think of those two that way."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Thirteen countered, her elbows now on the table as she leant forward playfully.

House refrained from using his 'im the boss' excuse and decided on a much more tantalizing one. He shrugged his shoulders and looked directly at Thirteen. Then, in his best childish voice, "I know something you don't know.

***

"Ugh, does he really have to be here?" Cameron hesitated before letting her scrub bottoms fall to the floor around her. She had on a hospital gown, so she was covered; from the front that is. The woman looked to her boss, who stood nervously by the exam bed, her hand running absently over the thin cotton sheets. When Cuddy didn't respond Cameron harumphed and pulled close the gown behind her as she made her way across the room.

House grinned from where he was standing, leaning against the wall adjacent to the specially tailored exam bed. The three were in an Ob/Gyn room upstairs in the hospital, so the stirrups and detachable bottom section of the bed wasn't out of the ordinary. "It's the miracle of life." House offered, knowing her former employee wasn't buying it. "Hey, half of me is being shoved up inside you too. If she gets to stay," he inclined his head towards Cuddy, "then I get to stay."

This got the older woman to pull from her thoughts and glance first from Cameron and then to House. "It should be up to Cameron." She spoke in defense of her employee and hopefully surrogate for her child. The two looked towards the blonde who now had her brows furrowed and her lips pinned shut. She was trying to climb onto the bed without flashing House any unnecessary skin.

"And like you said; it's my insides. And my outsides. So it _is_ up to me." She fixed her gown so it lay fully bunched between her thighs. Cuddy grabbed a thin white hospital blanket and draped it over the woman's frame. Cameron took the upper edge and rolled it so it lay across her chest and beneath her armpits comfortably. She opened her mouth to ask him to leave when the door to the room swung open and Dr. Simmons walked inside, letting it click shut behind him.

The doctor had a metal clipboard in his hand and was flipping through the pages while he skimmed the blondes medical history and current charts. Satisfied that everything was in place, he closed the clipboard and set it on the counter opposite the end of the bed. "So Dr. Cameron, are we excited?" He began pulling on a pair of latex gloves as he walked the few feet towards her. She gave him her wrist and breathed slowly as he took her pulse.

Cameron nodded with a small, barely audible whimper. She could see House standing cockily against the wall and knew she wasn't getting him out now. "Yeah, of course." She responded and looked up to Cuddy who was beaming down at her with the largest, brightest smile she'd ever seen on the woman. This got Cameron's heart to flutter, but Dr. Simmons had already moved away to grab a blood pressure cuff. Once he got his reading he removed his gloves and tossed them in the bin.

"Good, good." He smiled at the woman in the bed and then looked between the other two in the room. He was fully informed of the unique situation between the three and had been quite humbled when they chose him specifically to be their doctor. "Oh, here comes Nurse Kayla now." The door swung open once more and a girl who looked no older than her mid twenties handed the doctor a petri dish carefully. She turned and gave the two woman a shy smile and hurried out.

Simmons set the dish on the counter and grabbed another pair of gloves. "Alright it's decision time." He wasn't quite sure who he should be addressing so he spoke in the direction of the two women. Cuddy had butted up against the head of the bed and had a hand on Cameron's shoulder, squeezing very gently. "I told you over the phone we've got three successfully fertilized eggs. Have you decided if you want all three? Knowing there is a small possibility of having all of them implant?"

"God, three mini Houses'". Cuddy snorted comically and looked down to Cameron to see how she felt. "I still think we should try all three, but it's up to you. It's your body; you'd be the one carrying potentially triplets to term." The blonde was fully aware of what it all meant and knew that the success rate of the procedure was drastically increased the more eggs they used. She looked up into Cuddy's eyes and gave the woman a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, all three." She winced as her voice sounded more obliging and less certain than Cuddy's. "I know the risks; but if this is going to work I think we really should do all three." That time she sounded more confident and also actually felt it. She was doing this for a woman who over the last two months had become a pretty good friend. They were past the awkward stage of getting to know each other better and now found themselves meeting for lunch or occasionally drinks after work. Cameron was never a heavy drinker so sticking to water or juice suited her just fine.

Cuddy tightened her grip on the girls shoulder in thankfulness. She hadn't known for certain what the girl would say despite having talked about it a few times over the past week. Simmons nodded his head and looked over to House. "And you? Are you okay with the possibility of twins, or even triplets?"

House pulled himself off the wall and edged a little closer, still staying adjacent to the womans bed so he could give her the privacy he knew deep down she deserved. "Oh, me? I'm just the Baby Daddy." He grinned and made a show of having no opinion. "She's the one taking care of them." He looked at Cuddy and smirked.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him then relaxed. He had been fairly good about the whole ordeal, ever since she had agreed to using him as the sperm donor. It was almost like he was making a conscious effort to refrain from bothering her on a daily basis. It could be that he had only taken a few cases over the past two months, but she liked the first reason better. It gave her some hope that everything would work out in the end.

"Alright then." Simmons scooted his stool to the end of Cameron's bed and pulled up the leg stirrups, locking them into place. "I think she'd feel more comfortable if you stood over there." He motioned for House to move back further so now he was more behind than next to Cameron. The blonde visibly relaxed and allowed the doctor to push back the blanket and her gown so he could more easily help her situate her calfs in the stirrups. Once she was comfortable he pulled the fabric back up and over her knees and removed the detachable section of the bed.

It was at this point that Cuddy felt her heart begin to beat faster. It seemed like only yesterday that she had had the 'baby talk' with the woman in the locker room. Now it was two months later, and time to begin the actual process. It had been all good and set on paper and verbally, but it wasn't until she saw the doctor collecting the eggs and sitting down in the new gap in the bed between Cameron's legs, that it all became real.

"Just try to relax." Simmons' spoke gently to Cameron, who was looking up at the ceiling, counting the small holes in the white tiles. She knew this was it; after this there was no turning back. If in-vitro was successful and she became pregnant, she was going to have to go through with the pregnancy. No taking the easy way out this time. Sighing, she wasn't prepared and winced as the doctor inserted the dropper into her 'vacant internal incubator'. "Alright, all done." Before she could let out her breath the doctor was rolling his chair back and tossing the used instruments into the bin.

"So, how does it feel knowing there's three little pieces of me floating around inside of you?" House piped in while Cuddy circled around and grabbed the now vacant stool. She sat down on it and rolled herself so she was now facing Cameron and could grab her hand into hers. "Oi, love birds." House tapped his cane on the top edge of the bed, getting an annoyed huff from the older woman.

Cuddy shook her head at the man and bit her lip to keep from expressing the annoyance she felt at his attempts to ruin the magic of the moment. In a few days they would know if there had been any successful implantations. In under a week she would know if she was going to be a mother. "House, shut up." She settled on, then laughed along with the blonde, who had been wanting to say that herself but held back knowing he'd most certainly retaliate against her. And with her legs still in the air and her body still exposed, the last thing she wanted to do was provoke him.

Simmons had finished cleaning up the counter and now had the clipboard back in his hands. "In about twenty minutes you can take your legs down and change. The rest is up to God." He smiled at the two woman and ignored House as he exited the room.

"Don't even start." Cuddy cut in, knowing House was about to start on his take of God and how everything had a scientific explanation. Of course he would be right, especially in this case since it was all narrowed down as a science. Except of course for the outcome. "If we end up with triplets, then you can thank God because you'll be helping me change diapers."

Cameron laughed and House only frowned. "Why would I be thankful for that? Besides, I have fellows who change patient's dirty diapers, why would I change my standard for smaller versions of myself?" He looked quite startled now, realizing that until he signed actual papers about his giving up all paternal rights, he was still technically the father of any children born. "Wait, you're not planning on hitting me up for child support are you?"

Cuddy laughed this time as she helped push the blanket and gown that had been draped over the blonde's legs, down so it was now laying between her thighs; covering her should House decide on really being a prick. Of course the image of Cameron with her skinny, bare legs held up and slightly out, with a makeshift jumper covering herself was probably just as embarrassing. "I make more money than you. Besides, once you give up you're rights to the child... or children... then I have no legal claim on child support from you."

"What about her?" House asked, pointing his cane at Cameron, who was counting to one hundred in her head. She was up to 47. "What's the law say about surrogate mothers? Why aren't you hitting _her_ up for money." He could see the annoyance boiling to the surface inside his boss and wondered if he was overstepping.

"Can you just leave?" Cuddy asked, sighing deeply as she began rubbing the back of Cameron's hand. "There's nothing more to see. Just give us some time alone." House merely whistled suggestively and swung his cane around in his hands. "House." This time her voice was back to being stern, and he knew from experience that the next sentence out of her mouth would undoubtably include the words 'clinic' and 'duty'.

Hobbling towards the door with an exaggerated limp, he flashed a naughty grin at Cuddy who stared harshly back at him. "Fine, i'll leave you two love birds alone. Page me if something actually becomes interesting." And he was gone.

Cuddy turned back to Cameron and was surprised to see she had her eyes closed and her lips moving silently. She was now up to 78. "You alright? I'm sorry you had to listen to that." She picked up the girls hand and squeezed it tight between hers, her elbows now on the bed besides her employees arm. When Cameron didn't respond she started getting a little worried. "Dr. Cameron? Allison?"

Cameron needed to reach 100, so when the three digit number rolled over her mute lips she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Sorry. He just makes me..." She was a loss for how to explain the way the man made her feel. Four years ago she would have jumped at the chance to be with him, and now, when she was finally over him, she was carrying his potential babies. "Is it too late to pick another donor?" She smiled playfully up at her boss.

The smile relaxed the dark haired woman a great deal. Throughout the whole procedure it seemed like Cameron was a little _too_ nervous, a little _too_ hesitant. She didn't want to find out now that the girl had decided to back out. Well, a few minutes ago wanted to. There was no backing out now for either of them. "Hey, with our luck the baby will come out self sufficient."

"Yeah, but with a crabby attitude and morals that would make even the bully at school shudder." Cameron grinned and idly thought about the future; the future where she had nothing to do with the child. Frowning she simply let her head sink more comfortably into the pillow and roll towards Cuddy.

"At least he won't get picked on." Was all Cuddy could offer, smiling lightly at the image. She could sense the tension in the blonde, but there was nothing she could do now. She'd make sure she had a talk with her within the next few days; before the results of the in-vitro came in. This was meant to be a miraculous thing for all of them. If Cameron wasn't happy, yet didn't back out, then she needed to get to the bottom of the issue. "Take tomorrow off," she told the woman, "you deserve it."

Cameron nodded and smiled a little to herself. She certainly wouldn't mind spending a few extra hours in bed. Although she knew she'd be eating her words eight months down the line when she might end up bed ridden. "Hey Lisa?" She asked, finally gripping the woman's hands with her own. "If you ever need help changing diapers... You know where to find me." She offered, watching as the woman gave her a half smile and nodded. This was definitely going to be much harder than either women had thought.

***

"Will you hurry up in there?! I've got patients to ignore and staff to pick on." House tapped his cane incessantly on the bathroom stall door. If it weren't hard enough peeing on a stick, Cameron had the added pressure of doing so with House and Cuddy within earshot. Groaning she let her head fall sideways against the wall and waited as patiently as she could for her body to do it's thing. "Seriously. If you need a cath i'd be more than willing to help-"

"Shut up House." Cuddy pushed the doctor away from the girl's stall and towards the exit of the ladies restroom. "You're not even supposed to be in here." She knew that was no reason for him _not_ to be there, so didn't try very hard to stop him stepping around her and over to the toilets again. "We're not like you; we can't just whip it out and point." She grumbled, hoping to come to some aid for the undoubtably ticked off blonde.

Cameron was doing her best to ignore the two, wishing she'd never agreed to allow Cuddy inside with her. Sure, it was a public restroom and she _was_ her boss and this _would_ be here baby... "Finally." She murmured to herself as her body relaxed, allowing herself to follow step two of the pregnancy kit's instructions.

"Are those golden showers I'm hearing?" House raised a brow, knowing full well the girl was going, yet having no consideration for her growing embarrassment. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders again, and this time couldn't catch his footing until he was well outside the restroom door. "Hey!" His words were cut off as Cuddy slammed the door on him, flipping the lock with a satisfying _click_. "He really needs to be put on a leash." She sighed as she walked towards the sinks and rested against them nervously.

It had been three weeks since the in-vitro and the woman had not yet begun her cycle. Cuddy knew this didn't always mean that one of the fertilized eggs had took, or that if it had, it would remain healthy and viable for the full nine months. Despite her previous heartaches, she was praying that this time things would work out. "Are you okay in there?" She asked softly as a few minutes went by and the blonde doctor hadn't emerged from the stall. She'd already flushed, and bending a little Cuddy could see Cameron pacing the 3 foot cubicle back and forth.

Cameron didn't know what fine was anymore. It was a cheap plastic home pregnancy test, not a definitive blood work up. Yet the small, pink plus sign in the window had her more than scared; she was terrified. A few more minutes went by and she'd stopped looking at the test she'd placed atop the female hygiene receptor. Cuddy would definitely be worrying by now; she was going to have to exit and deliver the news eventually. "Um, yeah..." She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, gripping the test in one hand. With the other she pulled open the door's latch and let it swing inward.

Cuddy felt her heart rip in two at the expression on the woman's face. She knew that expression; she'd seen it on herself more than a few times. "It didn't work..." She sighed, placing a hand on Cameron's back as the girl placed her hands on both sides of the nearest sink. "I'm sorry." She rubbed the girls shoulders, feeling incredibly awkward in that moment. "I really shouldn't have asked-"

"I'm pregnant." Her words cut off the dean's abruptly mid-sentence. Cuddy gasped and pulled the pregnancy test from the smaller girls balled up fist, checking for herself. There was a loud clatter as the contraption fell into the sink moments before the woman had thrown her arms around the girl, squeezing her in a breath taking hug. Cameron tensed up, but allowed the woman the comfort and excitement and physical contact she seemed to crave at that moment. "It's just an OTC test, Dr. Cuddy. Until we get the blood work back-"

Cuddy placed two fingers on the girls lips, surprising both of them at the almost intimate gesture. Pulling them away quickly, Cuddy turned and started washing her hands in the sink; the blonde following suit. They stood side by side in silence for a few seconds before the dark haired doctor had to speak again. "Dr. Cameron," She was now facing her employee, trying to catch her eyes, which seemed to want to remain glued to the floor. "You didn't want to have my baby, did you?"

Her bluntness caught Cameron off guard and she immediately looked up into the woman's eyes. What was she to say? The decision had been made, and the results were most likely accurate; there was nothing really to be said or done about it now. Yet she felt herself compelled to respond; uncomfortable under the weight of her fellow doctors gaze. "No, it's not that..." She stumbled for a suitable way to express the complexity of her feelings in that moment. "I _want_ to have the baby... it's just..."

Cuddy knew instantly where this was going and felt her heart break into fourths this time. How stupid could she have been, asking another woman, a fellow doctor, to not only get pregnant, but to give the child away once it was born. She had been so focused on her end of the deal; adopting a baby of her own genetics, that she hadn't really thought all that hard on the other woman's side of the equation. "You're having second thoughts on giving it away." Cuddy concluded the woman's unfinished sentence.

Cameron turned her gaze away and clenched on hand on the edge of the sink. How was she supposed to explain how she really felt, without sounding completely insane? She knew it hadn't been part of the deal they'd agreed to, but now that there really _was_ a child involved- "It's not that." She hesitated, suddenly feeling the other woman's warm hand on her cheek, turning her head so they made eye contact again. She couldn't help but tear up at the heartbreak she could see etched across Cuddy's face. The woman had been here before; expecting a child only to have it taken away at the last minute. She didn't want to do that to her, but she didn't want to sacrifice herself in the process either.

"I want to be a part in the child's life." There, she'd said it. Now that it was off her chest she felt one hundred times lighter, though still wracked with guilt over the intricate situation she was now placing the two in. There had never been an official written contract explaining the parentage of the child, yet she didn't want to go tossing a rock into the pond now. "It's just... I had my chance at being a mother, and I blew it." She bit her lip as tears began to streak down her cheeks. "I don't know how not to become attached to this one, even if biologically it's yours."

Truthfully, Cuddy had been expecting this; though not at the very beginning before the battery of tests confirmed a healthy embryo implantation. Unfortunately she'd never let herself truly accept this possibility and therefor had no back up plan now that it _had_ come up. "Dr. Cameron, I don't know what to say." She had a hand on her forehead, keeping the sweat from dripping down into her eyes. This should have been a happy moment, but it had quickly turned into an incredibly difficult one.

Cameron nodded, understanding the woman even if she couldn't verbalize her feelings. "It's your baby, Lisa. I just, I just really would like to be involved somehow. An aunt maybe? Christ, I don't know." She knelt over now, her elbows resting on the sink countertops; she was already feeling nauseous. Once more Cuddy had her hand on the girl's back, rubbing in gentle circles.

"I understand." She spoke, a little disheartened but able to hide it very well. "We've got nine months; I'm sure we can work something out." She gave the younger doctor a sincere smile, which rapidly transferred between them. Cameron hadn't expected a response from the woman at all, let alone one that suggested perhaps she didn't have to give up her rights completely. Cuddy couldn't help but widen her smile and wrap an arm around the girls shoulders, pulling her tight. "It'll be okay, I promise." She kissed the top of the blondes head and turned them both towards the door.

"Wait, Cuddy." Cameron suddenly halted them in their exit. "He's probably waiting outside still." She really didn't want to be face to face with their baby's daddy right now; not after the way he'd been acting the last three weeks. "If he finds out I'm pregnant, God only knows what he'll do."

Cuddy laughed and placed a hand on the door lock. "I'm sure whatever tormenting he'll come up with won't be anything compared to the morning sickness coming up." Cameron rolled her eyes at the woman but cracked a small smile none the less. "Okay then, let's go get your blood work done so we can double check and then... Well, i'd offer to take you out for drinks but-"

"No, no, drinks would be great." Cameron cut in quickly. "I'll drink water or something." She was still in the older woman's embrace so it was hard to avoid the woman's eyes on her. "I guess I just really don't want to be alone right now." Cuddy felt her heart being stitched back together at the prospect that Cameron really wanted her there with her. Maybe if she could be there for every step of the pregnancy, she could almost live vicariously through her friend.

Cuddy nodded and placed a kiss to the doctors temple, something that had suddenly seemed to become acceptable and not at all sexual. Cameron realized she'd have to get used to it. Eventually she'd have to be fending off everyone's hands as they reached to touch her enormous belly. Shuddering at the thought, she leaned into Cuddy as the woman opened the door. Only, to both their surprise, House wasn't standing there waiting. "Well that's unexpected. "Cuddy spoke, guiding the woman across the hallway towards the nurses station. Before either could get caught up in mindless conversation, they had both ducked out of the hospital and were on the way towards the deans car. "His soap probably came on." She reasoned, sliding into the drivers seat while Cameron did the same on the other side. The blonde nodded, though truthfully she didn't care where he was; as long as he wasn't within insulting distance from them, she would be fine. "Alright then, let's go celebrate. My treat."

***

Up on his balcony, neither woman noticed the unshaven, crippled man leaning against the brick wall. He noticed them, and watched with a sharp eye as they headed towards Cuddy's car. From their movements he couldn't discern whether it was a happy occasion that led them both out of the hospital, or whether it was mournful. He supposed he'd have to find out in the morning when he made himself home in Dr. Cuddy's office before she even had time to arrive. Oh yes, he would find out the results of their little experiment; even if it meant stalking them until they gave in. After all, if there was a baby, it was partially his. Then again, hadn't the agreement been that any offspring that resulted in their plan, be given strictly to Dr. Cuddy, his own rights given up and signed away as soon as the child was born? Only, watching the two women drive off out of the hospitals parking lot, he wondered just how easy it would be to cut himself from his child's life, from Lisa's life. Heck, even Cameron's life. Sighing and slammed his cane against the glass door to his office and winced as the glass vibrated but did not break. He'd have to confront them in the morning. He needed to know. He needed to know where he stood. He needed to know where they all stood.

***

"Stop it House." Cameron sighed as the man came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso so he could lay his hands on her stomach. "It's been two months; I'm not showing yet." This had become a daily ritual, no matter how hard the ER attendant tried to steer clear of her former boss. House didn't remove his hands from the blonde, causing her to halt in her procession. She had been on her way to Cuddy's office and didn't need the added stress of him tagging along behind her.

"You never know Mamma, with your frame and all." He teased, knowing she absolutely hated being called that. She wasn't the child's mother, despite the unavoidable attachment she had created between herself and the fetus inside of her. "Aww, would you rather be Mommy? I'm sure Cuddy would concede this little technicality, seeing as you're the one throwing up every morning, noon and night."

Cameron sighed and found herself leaning back into House's chest. "By your calculations, I'm due for another round in about fifteen minutes. Care to hold me then?" The man instantly let her go and she had to catch her footing to keep from falling backwards; she hadn't realized she'd placed _that_ much weight on him.

House narrowed his eyes as the blonde turned around. "You're a cruel woman, Dr. Cameron." From this angle he could see the purple bags under the woman's eyes, as well as her overall tired demeanor. Perhaps his comment on her ritual was more accurate than he thought.

"And you're a bastard, Dr. House." She gave him a small smile and turned around again, focusing her eyes now on Dr. Cuddy's office. She didn't realize how annoyed she was until she reached for the door with a clenched fist. Relaxing, she pulled it open and stepped inside.

Cuddy immediately dropped her paperwork and stood up as the woman walked into her office. "Allison!" She breathed loudly, having taken to calling the woman by her first name; when they were alone that is. "Is everything okay? Here, take a seat." She'd rounded her desk and was halfway across the carpet when the blonde held both her hands up.

"No, Lisa, I'm fine, honest." She stressed, glad the woman had stopped advancing on her. Ever since their conversation two months ago, neither woman felt completely comfortable in each other's presence. They had had a few talks since then, but still hadn't come to any solution. Cuddy fully sympathized with the woman's predicament, but she also felt sharing joint custody with the child would just confuse it in the long run.

Cameron felt this was an overstatement, seeing as the child technically had _three_ parents, and that they would be lucky if House stayed true to his word and left the child alone once he or she was born. The past two months had seen a minor change in his behavior, one that only those paying close attention would notice. He had been spending way too much time in the ER, following the blonde around like a stray dog as she tried to do her job. He'd also been spotted doing clinic duty here and there, but only when it meant bumping into a certain dark haired woman when he _accidentally_ entered the wrong exam room.

Cuddy nodded as she stopped her advance and sadly took a few steps back. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." She spoke softly, returning to her seat behind her desk. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as one could be when their bent over the toilet half a dozen times a day." She rubbed her flat stomach absently. Unfortunately she was like most women and shared in the awful morning sickness, which was actually 'all day sickness' should one want to be technical. "I just wanted to let you know that my check up with Dr Simmon's went okay."

At the news, Cuddy nodded and smiled. "Well, thank you for the update, I guess." She fidgeted in her seat while the blonde did so where she stood. "I guess I'll see you after work, then?" They had arranged that twice a week they find a restaurant or bar where they could forget about the pregnancy and just get to know each other. It was always casual and comfortable, which was strange since at work they felt anything but.

Cameron nodded and let out a small sigh. "Yeah, I'll meet you by your car." She said, giving the woman a small smile in return. Cuddy nodded back and watched as the young woman walked out of her office and back into the ER.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Okay so I was going to make this chapter much longer but figured it'd be better to post it as is now than keep it held up. The last little section is horrible, sorry. Next chapter should be up sooner as that's when everything starts to get real good :D

Oh and in response to a few negative reviews – If you don't like it, don't read it. Neener neener.

**Chapter 3**

House had been watching this interaction from behind the nurses station, unseen by either woman so far. He didn't like the way Cameron was walking when she re-emerged and wondered why the hell she always looked that way after speaking with their boss. Side stepping two nurses, he made his own way into Dr. Cuddy's office.

He didn't wait to be greeted and immediately slumped down into one of the plush chairs before the woman's desk; pulling first his bum leg and then his other on top of it. "Soooo, wanna tell me why baby belly looked so upset moments ago?" Cuddy had registered House's entrance but had no desire to speak to him at that moment, especially about Cameron. "Earth to Cuddles."

She sighed and gave him a brief glance before going through her folders again. To try and ignore the man was like trying to hold your breath for as long as you could. "I don't know, why don't you ask her." She said, thumbing again through an insignificant file. "You're the one that's stalking her."

House guffawed and waved his hand at the woman. "Stalking would include following her home, and I rarely do that anymore." It was true; he had followed the woman home a few times, just to make sure she made it into her building safely. He'd stopped a month ago when he realized how much gas he was wasting and how stupidly overprotective he was being. It wasn't _really_ his baby after all; why should he be monitoring it?

"House, seriously, just leave it alone." She gave up on her paperwork and looked over at him. So far she had managed to keep from having this talk with him, about the uncertainty of guardianship and what was going to happen when the child was born. The three had agreed to forgo any sort of Surrogacy Agreement before the insemination, which meant there were no official legal documants declaring who would be the intended parent of the baby.

He thought about it for a moment but then shook his head. "Nuh uh, something is going on between you two and it doesn't take a genius diagnostician to figure out it has to do with the spawn." Cuddy bit her lip and glared at him. "I knew it." He leant back in the chair and crossed his hands in his lap. "So, what is it? Does little miss pot belly want a bigger salary? A better parking space? My job?"

Cuddy had her own hands clasped in front of her as she thought up the best way to explain the issue. He _was_ the father genetically and if there was going to be paternity issues, he should know about it ahead of time. "She wants to be a part of the childs life." There, that was easy. She studied House's face, looking for some sort of reaction and was dissapointed to find his expression hadn't changed. "You understand what I'm saying, right?"

This was a roadblock he really should have seen coming. "Well, there's really only one thing you can do then." He quirked his eyebrow and pulled on his version of a serious face. "You'll have to move in together."

"House! This is serious." She shook her head and stared at him in annoyance. "Would it kill you to act like any of this means something to you?"

"It does mean something to me. I'll drive the Uhaul and Wilson can help move furniture." He knew he was pushing the woman further than he aught to, but what was the alternative? Let her know that he was equally as concerned about the prospective parantage of the child? _He_ didn't want to be the sole parent, not by a long shot, but like Cameron, he wouldn't have minded being able to see the thing every once in a while. As long as it was clean, fed and happy, that is.

Cuddy threaded a hand through her hair. "Just go back upstairs. Go do your job, go bounce your damn ball, fuck, go watch your stupid soaps, just get the hell out of my office." Her tone of voice surprised him and he actually pulled his legs off her desk and stood up. "No, don't talk. Just go." She didn't know if she was more surprised, or greatful, that he actually did what she asked.

Sighing she slumped forward over her desk and looked up at the clock hanging over the double doors House had just exited through. Two more hours and her shift would be over. Two more hours and Cameron's shift would be over. "Please let everything work out." She whispered to herself as she watched the second hand tick by.

***

Cameron rubbed her palms back and forth around the glass of lemon water on the small table before her. Her chicken caesar salad sat untouched and pushed off to the side; she had been hungry when she'd ordered it but now felt nauseous and anything but. Cuddy sat opposite her, pushing her fork around her pasta alfredo. Neither woman had said much since they'd arrived at their usual joint – The Olive Garden.

Cuddy suddenly caught their waitresses eye and flagged her over. "Can we get two boxes and the check please?" The woman smiled and nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Cameron was looking up at the older woman in surprise. They hadn't been there but twenty minutes. "I'm not really hungry either, no sense wasting a table." She offered the blonde, who nodded.

A few minutes later they were both walking across the darkening parking lot towards their cars. Reaching hers first, Cuddy unlocked the doors and tossed her bag onto the passengers seat and placed her doggy bag in the footwell. Before she got in herself she turned to her friend, "Hey, why don't you follow me to my place. We can pop in a movie or something, ya know…" She shrugged when she found she couldn't figure out how to end her sentence.

Cameron thought about this for a moment and absently ran a hand over her stomach through her coat. Her nausea had died down since their food had been boxed up. "Uh, sure." She smiled though in her head she was wondering if this was a good idea. Their outings had always been fairly relaxed, so the fact she felt awkward was nagging at her. "I need to stop at my place thought, but I think I know how to get to yours."

Cuddy returned the smile and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Okay, great. I'll see you in a little while then. If you get lost, you have my cell right?" The blonde nodded and the two quickly parted their separate ways.

***

"I'm telling you Wilson, I don't know what to do." Cuddy paced her den, her phone pressed to her ear as she confessed to the oncologist how she was internally freaking out. "This has to work out, I mean, it just _has_ to." She paused a moment while she fidgetted with the cushions on the sofa.

The man on the other line was trying his best to reassure the woman that remaining calm was the best thing right now. Thinking about the future and worrying wouldn't do anyone any good, especially Cameron. Cuddy understood this, but it was not coming easily to her.

"Oh hey, I've got a beep, be right back." The woman pulled the phone from her ear and stood up straight. She pressed the call waiting button and answered. It was Cameron and she immediately stiffened. After a few moments she let out the breath she'd been holding and placed a hand over her forehead as she listened to the younger woman cancel on their 'movie date'.

Eventually she convinced the blonde that it was okay and that she would see her at work the next day. Finally when they'd said their goodbye's she clicked back over to Wilson. "Sorry, it was Cameron. She just cancelled; said she wasn't feeling well. I know I shouldn't be but I'm worried even more now."

Another few minutes passed as Wilson attempted to calm her again. After all, the blonde was pregnant; not feeling well was par for the course. When she was finally convinced, Cuddy thanked him and hung up the phone. "Please let her be okay." She whispered and slumped down on the sofa, burying herself in the pillows and closing her eyes.


End file.
